A girl in the wrong time
by Serendipity1234
Summary: Sophia Prescott is a 20 year old medical student at Oxford University. She leads a very unremarkable existence from her studying, work and to her few friends. Except she owns a mysterious brass locket, one night Sophia goes from her two bedroom flat in Oxford to 19th century Hertfordshire. How? You may ask, well read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Author** **Notes:** This is my first Fanfic so please don't expect anything superlative. Hope you enjoy it none the less.

* * *

**_Sophia Prescott was a 20 year old medical student from Oxford University. All she had to worry about was exams and getting her assignments completed on time. Though her life turns upside down when she wakes up in the early 19th century. Sophia endeavours to return back home to her own time where she belongs, though she forms friendships and as time progresses she becomes reluctant to leave._**

**_Finding herself becoming acquainted to Mr Darcy, Sophia will learn something that she never thought possible. Will she chose to remain in the past, or will she decide to return to the time she was meant for. Destiny and Fate are two strange and ultimately confusing forces. _**

Prologue

A young woman walked into a small bedroom, rather unenthusiastically.

Sophia Prescott had just returned from an arduous three hour long lecture, so naturally she had developed a minor headache in the processes. Increasing her naturally fiery disposition exponentially.

Unceremoniously dumping her file onto her bed Sophia sank down into a nearby tub chair, cradling her sore head in her hand with a resigned sigh escaping from her plump chapped lips.

Sophia was a second year medical student in Oxford University; even though she was top of her class she still found the course to be nothing short of torturous. She had found herself and her best friend Emily Fowler spending most of their time surrounded by research books in the library and often even staying up till the early hours of the morning revising over notes for the next day's class. Though strangely enough Sophia enjoyed the challenge and loved the endless stream of knowledge that the library offered her, it also afforded her time to spend with Emily as they didn't see each other as often as Sophia would hope to.

Running a hand through her mass of ebony curls she vacated her seat and ventured over to her copiously stocked bookshelves, running a long finger over the spines she retrieved one of the thinner copies. On the spine there were thin golden letters that formed the words _'A portrait of a lady.' _Smiling as she looked down at her favourite classic, opening up the book she started to read as she curled up in her tub chair.

Deciding some recreational reading would impose minimally upon her studies Sophia tucked her legs under herself and blissfully pursued her novel.

As night eventually rolled in bathing the room in darkness, being unable to read the words anymore she shut her book with a contented sigh. It had been a while since she had read simply for pleasure, stretching her arms out with a yawn she looked up to her large clock situated on the wall above her desk. Surprised to see she had read for two hours straight she got up and headed over to her bed.

Once she had donned on her baggy pyjamas, she sat on her bed fiddling absentmindedly with her brass locket.

It had been a gift from her parents on her 16th birthday, it was rather old but even though it was most likely over a century old there was a mysterious beauty to it only enhanced from its age.

On the outside of the locket was a single rose carved in the centre, surrounded by a ring of ivy around the edge. It was supposed to open up into a clock, though peculiarly she never managed to open it on most occasions.

Sophia had always loved the locket but subsequent to her parents deaths she had grown even more attached to the pendant as it had been their last birthday to her. Feeling her eyes start to close from her fatigue she laid her head on her pillow and eventually surrendered to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her the locket that was still resting in her palm started to emit a faint glow, the two small hands of the clock swirling backwards more rapidly.

As silently as a faint whisper Sophia started to disappear.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Chapter 1 will be posted soon, any constructive criticism is appreciated though i shan't repudiate any exultation either;) Leave a review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 1: A shock to the system

**Author Notes: **Here's Chapter 1 (finally), hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A shock to the system**

There were faint whispers coming from above where Sophia was laying, thinking that she were imagining it she opened one of her eyes. Though winced as the bright light sent a shot of pain up to her head, this seemed to not go unnoticed from the people above her as a feminine voice observed,

''Mama, I think she moved.''

Attempting again to move she opened both her eyes simultaneously to be greeted with the site of a plain girl sitting at the end of her bed looking at her excitedly, while an older woman stood beside her bed looking down concernedly. Though the thing that shocked her the most was their attire, both of them were adorned in simple Regency styled dresses, the older of the two wearing a white bonnet.

Inquiring in a raspy voice while looking between her two companions nervously, ''W-where…am I?''

The young girl and stout woman shared a glance, though the elder woman was the first to answer,

''You are at Longbourn, my dear.''

Blanching Sophia stuttered, ''L…Longbourn, where is that?''

The older woman sent her a comforting look and replied,

''We are in Hertfordshire, dear. I'm Mrs Bennet, by the way and this is my daughter Mary Bennet.'' The bonneted woman annunciated indicating to the young girl sitting at the end of the bed who was sending her a shrewd look. ''And what is your name dear, if you remember?''

Blinking rapidly to remain calm Sophia answered in a quiet voice,

'' My name is Sophia, Sophia Prescott.''

Gaining some confidence she inquired in a stronger voice,

''How did I come to be here?''

Mrs Bennet kept her concerned gaze on the bedridden girl explained in a soft voice,

''Kitty and Lydia; my two younger daughters, found you out in the front garden, they came running in exclaiming there was a girl on the front lawn, when I went out you were unconscious dear, you were in a very bad state. We didn't know how you got there and you were wearing the strangest clothing I have ever seen.''

Looking down at herself Sophia noted that she was still wearing her baggy pyjamas, though in comparison to the other room's occupants it was easily the most revealing, turning her gaze back up to the woman indicating for her to continue.

''Anyhow we called for the gardener to help us carry you up here. Jane; my eldest daughter, and I have been nursing you for the past four days dear, we were starting to think the worst when you wouldn't wake up, but at last you have.''

She finished sending her a relieved look.

Swallowing and attempting to regulate her breathing Sophia looked between her two companions and asked,

''Mrs Bennet, may I ask what date it is presently?''

''Certainly dear, it's 27th May 1811. Are you feeling okay, Miss Prescott?''

Feeling nearly ready to faint she gave a vague nod and answered in the positive.

Desiring some solitude she asked if Mary and Mrs Bennet could leave the bedroom, the latter doing so with more indisposition than the former. When both had exited the room, Sophia let her eyes scan the room.

The bedroom was medium in size and modestly furnished. Besides the bed that she was currently seated on, there was a vanity at the far side of the room, a smallish chest of drawers stood contiguous to the vanity, a worn but comfy armchair in the far corner, a teetering stack of books sat atop of a side desk with an unlit candle beside her bed, a painted picture of a lake was hanging on the far wall and a vase of lilies sat on top of a desk in the corner. The walls themselves were of a light blue and the wooden floors were rather faded and the only natural light was coming through a small window on the right wall. The bedroom wasn't very new but the overall ambiance was an appealing one.

Standing up shakily Sophia meandered over to the window and opened it to let in some air, in an attempt to alleviate the confusion that she felt. Looking out through the window she was greeted with the sight of green hills and trees instead of the familiar modern buildings, winding streets, and laughing gaggles of students.

Taking in a shaky breath to stem the inevitable tears Sophia walked back to her bed to steady herself, though sitting innocuously on the recently occupied bed was her rose locket. Raising an eyebrow at the trinket she reached over and cradled it in her hands for a few seconds before she attempted to wrench it open. Once again the locket would not comply and remained tenaciously shut.

Giving up she dropped the locket down on her lap and rested her head in her hands.

Somehow the locket had transported her to this time, and she be damned if she wouldn't try to go back to her own time. Before she could continue in her contemplations a faint knock came for the bedroom's door, lifting her head from her hands saying in a barely audible voice,

''Come in.''

The person in the other side of the door must have heard the invitation none the less because the handle hesitantly turned and a blonde woman around her own age walked into the room, as she walked over to the bed she said in a soft comforting voice,

''My name is Jane. Mama said you had finally woken, so I thought it best if I came to see you, how are you feeling Sophia?''

On closer inspection she found the woman to be very beautiful, though instead of having a conceited aura she radiated innocence and naivety.

Turning her head round to the pretty woman,

''Thank you, for coming to see me, really appreciate it. I'm fine just a bit… ''

Breaking off to find the right words-'' Disorientated and slightly confused.''

This was completely true, because she didn't know if she were dreaming or just going senile.

Sending a smile at Jane in a hope to convince her of her health, seeming convinced the sweet women returned the gesture suggesting,

''If you wanted we could go for a walk, the fresh air could help you.''

Sophia was just about to decline, when she decided that a walk would afford her some time to ponder over her predicament. Instead she slightly smiled at Jane replying,

''Actually Jane, I think a walk could do me some good.''

* * *

The next four months went by in a blur. Sophia had met the rest of the Bennets. She got on amiably with Jane and Mary; the former more so than the latter, though the same could not be said about Kitty and Lydia as she found them immature and often obstreperous, nevertheless they could be good company on occasion.

For the first few weeks she had spent most of her time in her bedroom often just starring at the locket or attempting to open it, willing it to send her back home to her own time. Choosing to skip meals and refusing to leave the confinement of her bedroom, the strange behaviour worried the Bennets immensely though they left Sophia in peace thinking it best to give the strange girl some space to recover from her traumatic experience.

She was plagued with nightmares, the most habitually occurring one being where she would be standing in the forest that her parents used to take her as a child. Both her parents and her best friend Emily would be standing at a distance beckoning her over, though every time she would get closer they would just slip out of her grasp.

Jane would usually come in the middle of the night and attempt to console her friend, letting her cry into her shoulder while embracing her and whispering comfortingly into her ear. Jane assuming that Sophia was suffering side-effects due to her traumatic experience, having Jane their comforted her greatly, as her presence diverted her thoughts.

After a while Sophia became more social and stayed with the family for meals and joining Jane for walks around the grounds, her favourite spot being beside the lake where they generally just sat admiring nature and conversed.

Though she found the most comfort in painting and drawing; something she hadn't done since she was in her teens. Mrs Bennet herself commented upon her 'uncommonly gifted hand'. This brightened her mood even further.

The family thankfully didn't press Sophia into explaining where she had come from, deciding just that she had went through a traumatic experience and leaving it at that; much to Sophia's immense gratitude. Though they had fabricated the story of that she was a distant relative whose parents had recently passed away, and that they had charitably taken Sophia in till she eventually got married; which if Sophia had her way wouldn't be anytime soon. A story that was told to any town's person that was curious enough to ask where she had turned up from; thankfully though few inquired.

As August rolled by it seemed to the Bennets as though Sophia's despondency had dissipated, which it had as she smiled more, spent very little time in the solitude of her bedroom and could often be seen walking, reading or painting in her free time. She wasn't used to having so much free time in 2014 due to her studies and work but in 1811 she had time to burn; figuratively of course.

In late August she met Charlotte Lucas for the first time, when Jane and she were walking to Meryton on a message for Mrs Bennet. Sophia took an instant liking to the amusing woman. In turn Charlotte took to Sophia whom she thought to be: Highly intelligent, if not rather eccentric. Though she had also taken a liking to her friend's wild mass of curls.

One of the things that vexed Sophia greatly though was when Mrs Bennet had encouraged the girls to marry well, which incensed Sophia into vociferating 'that women didn't need to get married if they so choose, least of all for money instead of love.' This did not bode well with Mrs Bennet as she had called her a 'headstrong and senseless girl.' The argument had not ceased until Jane had mediated. Though Sophia didn't want to be disrespectful to the woman who had been so obliging as to take her into her home, so she apologised, which was coldly received in turn, thankfully though they had not sparred since then and the whole squabble was soon forgotten.

There were times though when Sophia would become slightly disconsolate, when she missed things from the future; especially her quirky friend Emily. Jane and Charlotte though took it upon themselves to divert her thoughts, which generally worked. (Both of whom she had developed a close attachment with.)

Jane and Charlotte had also taken it upon themselves to teach Sophia the etiquette of the time (so that she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself.) And they also taught her a few dances; it was the complete opposite of what she was accustomed to, as instead of the fist pumping and grinding, the dancing was intricate and often difficult to learn. Nevertheless Sophia had come to like it.

One morning in late September as Sophia was walking in through the front door with her Latin book under her arm; as she had been reading by the lake earlier that morning, she was greeted with the site of Mary, Jane, Kitty and Lydia eavesdropping outside Mr Bennet's study.

Rolling her eyes at their antics, though smiling none the less, she joked,

''What's so interesting, may I ask?''

Though before any of the girls answered Mrs Bennet's high voice exclaimed in a jubilant tone,

''Netherfield Park is let at last!''

* * *

**Author Notes: **Chapter 2 will incorporate the Meryton Ball, by the way I just wanted to let you know that Sophia is some what similar to Elizabeth though there are still differences in them to change the plot.

For example Sophia is less prejudiced, taller and has wilder hair than that of Eliza's. She would also have more of an hourglass figure, instead of a light one. And maybe even slightly smarter;)


	3. Chapter 2: Proud or simply shy

**Chapter 2: Proud or simply shy**

'

'So this man…'' Sophia began.

''Mr Bingley.'' Kitty eagerly supplied.

''Yes, thank you Kitty, Mr Bingley. He is the new resident of Netherfield Park, whom is meant to attend the Meryton Ball.'' Sophia asked looking around at the three other girls who were sitting with her in the sitting room; Mary was off practicing her piano as usual.

''Oh yes, I can't wait to see him. He's sure to be handsome. And I may be the youngest but I am the tallest of my sisters.'' Lydia gloated with a grin, while falling back on the sofa for emphasis.

Rolling her eyes at the silly young girl she retorted with a grin.

''You may have the advantage of height Lydia, but I am doubtful that Mr Bingley will take a fancy for a girl that is still only fifteen.''

The girl blushed from indignation and was about to retort when Jane interjected with a warning look at Sophia, which she returned with an innocent look.

''Yes Lydia, I am sure Mr Bingley will ask you to dance.''

When Sophia had first found out that he had earned £5,000 a year, it had not seemed very impressive but she had to remind herself she was 203 years in the past and it was considered a considerable fortune for the time.

''I think it would matter little if he did possess pulchritude, his bountiful fortune would be enough to compensate if he did not.''

This analysis caused Jane's earlier reproachful look to disappear to be replaced with a smile, replying.

''Indeed I am sure you wouldn't mind if he was handsome.''

''No I would not mind in the slightest, alas though Jane I shall leave the wealthy Adonis's to you.'' She chuckled while twirling a lock of her dark curly hair around her finger, continuing in a light joking tone-''for it would take a miracle to love this beast.''

''Honestly Sophia,'' Jane began with a chuckle-'' your hair isn't that bad. And it is not as if your hair obscures your face, which I might add is pleasing.''

Smiling at her friend she brushed off the comment. Jumping up from the seat she had previously occupied Sophia walked over to the door, while saying over her shoulder.

''Well, you will find me in your father's study. I think an afternoon reading shall suite me nicely.''

* * *

The few days running up to the Meryton Ball were havoc.

All the Bennet sisters had used every spare peace of material in the house to alter their dresses, in an attempt to impress the elusive Mr Bingley. Though Sophia doubted he was worth the trouble that everyone was going to, even Mrs Bennet had fought over a piece of ribbon with Mary!

Coming to her tethers end Sophia had volunteered to go to Meryton to buy some more ribbons, for a chance to escape for an afternoon of some peace and quiet.

She was currently standing at the front door accepting money from Mr Bennet. When she had first arrived in the past she had taken a liking to the Bennet Patron, as they had the same satire humour. Though he could be distant at times to his daughters, which she wasn't too fond of but they got along amicably anyhow.

Smiling as she accepted the coins saying,

''Thank you Mr Bennet, I won't be too long. I just need to escape for the afternoon from all the noise.''

Returning the gesture he replied,

''It is no trouble Sophia, I'm just sorry I can't come with you.''

Chuckling at the statement she joked over her shoulder,

''Well Mr Bennet, I hope to see you in one piece when I get back.''

The weather was quite mild for being in the middle of October, though it had rained the night before, creating puddles along the road. To avoid getting her lilac dress dirty Sophia hiked it up a couple of inches as she jumped over a rather large puddle, causing her rose locket to hit her clavicle.

As she got closer to Meryton the wind started to pick up, she had to resist the urge to untie her braid and let the wind blow her hair around as it would undoubtfully make her hair even more tatted.

Sophia finally arrived in Meryton she stood for a few short moments to admire the small town, _it really is a charming little place_. Though to people of this time period it most likely held little splendour in their eyes, as the old (…or new) saying went: beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Sometime later Sophia was exiting the ribbon shop with her basket; which she had brought with her from Longbourn, filled with new ribbons. She was heading back up the street when somebody shouted her name, turning around she was greeted with the sight of Charlotte speed walking towards her.

''Well hello stranger, fancy seeing you here. What brings you to Meryton?'' Sophia asked with a smile.

Smiling Charlotte laced their arms together,

''It has been a while since I last seen you. I was just off buying some shoes for the ball tomorrow night. What business were you attending to?''

Raising an eyebrow at her companion indicating to her basket,

''I came to purchase some more ribbons, as my cousins have used up all the material in the house for their dresses and all to impress Mr Bingley, no less. I swear he better be worth all the fuss, they're turning my head with their antics.''

This caused Charlotte to send her a fake pitying look, which Sophia just rolled her eyes to and giving her a small playful shove. Chuckling Charlotte said,

''I assure you Mr Bingley is a very amiable gentleman, and worth all the fretting your cousins are doing.''

Turning an inquisitive stare at her friend, silently telling her to elaborate. Complying Charlotte explained,

''Mr Bingley and his sister Miss Bingley came to dinner last week. Mr Bingley is very amiable, always something nice to say and he is quite handsome.''

Grinning Sophia interjected,

''That's a comfort than to know he's nice and handsome to boot. Anyway what was his sister like, please do divulge.''

''Miss Bingley was smiling and participating in conversation but there was something in her eyes that I just didn't like. It was as though she was looking down upon us, but I commend her it was subtlety done. Though there was a companion of Mr Bingley's that could not attend as he had to attend to business, he was called Mr Darcy. Apparently he has a fortune twice the size of Bingley's.''

Processing what Charlotte just told her she replied,

''Bingley sounds quite charming, though I don't like the sound of his sister seems to be too insidious for my tastes-'' breaking off to chuckle with Charlotte she continued on when they had sobered –''Though Darcy seems intriguing, I suppose I shall have to pass my judgement of the man then.''

Sophia eventually had to part ways with Charlotte to return to Longbourn with the basket of ribbons. Thinking along the way what she would think of the three strangers.

* * *

Sophia sat in front of her vanity's mirror checking over her appearance making a few minor alerations.

Her tall frame was in an elegant dress; which was of a deep red with gold trimming and an intricately designed bodice and skirt; it suited her pale skin and accentuated her dark unruly curls and sparkling brown eyes. Jane had tried to pin her hair back into an intricate twist, though tendrils had come loose and were framing her face. She had no accoutrements on bar her rose locket that was beneath her beaded bodice resting against her sternum.

As she was making some final changes the bedrooms door opened up to emit her blonde friend.

While Sophia was completely dark in appearance, Jane was the antithesis.

The beautiful woman wore an elegant peach gown, which complimented her pale skin tone and her silky golden locks were arranged into an elegant twist at the back of her head. The light colouring of her garments made her look as though she were an angel.

Smiling at her friend through the mirror Sophia annunciated,

''You look lovely Jane.''

Blushing at the compliment she timidly replied,

''Thank you Sophia, you look nice as well.''

Sophia never understood why Jane never believed anybody when they complimented her, even from the futures standard Jane would be classified as very attractive. But she had to admit that she wouldn't like her as much if she were conceited.

Turning to smile at her friend again she said,

''Well I suppose Mrs Bennet will be wanting to leave soon.''

Standing up from her seat Sophia grabbed her black cloak from her bed and fastened it around herself. And exited the room after Jane. All the while holding her locket.

* * *

The dance finally came to an end and the dancers moved to the side of the room to rest till the next started, Jane and Charlotte emerged from the crowd rather flushed and out of breath as they spied Sophia on a large seat at the far side of the hall the two women walked over to their mutual friend. Finally noticing her two friends Sophia smiled at the two and remarked when they got closer.

''That seemed to be quite enjoyable.''

Charlotte plumped down beside Sophia without much grace, though Jane sat down more elegantly to her left. Jane was the first to reply.

''It was very pleasant, a little fast but very enjoyable. Oh Sophia you must join in on at least one of the dances you will regret it if you do not.''

Charlotte nodded her head and added,

''Jane is right, if you just sit around all night you won't find it half as enjoyable as you would if you partook in a few dances.''

Scoffing Sophia simply said,

''I can assure you I'll dance sometime this evening but so far I haven't liked any of the gentlemen that have asked me to dance and I find it quite enjoyable sitting here watching people.''

Jane inquired,

''What was the matter with them?''

Charlotte developed a small secretive smile as though she already knew the answer that Sophia would come up with.

''Nothing major, they just were quite dim-witted for my tastes.''

Charlotte and Sophia shared a glance and silently chuckled though Jane seemed to not be too impressed by her friend's statement. Seeing the look that Jane was sending her Sophia coughed and awkwardly tried to divert the conversation.

''Well, I suppose Mr Bingley hasn't gotten here yet then.''

Jane's features softened, though Charlotte was the first to speak.

''No, no there are no signs of Mr Bingley and his party yet.''

For the next three dances; Sophia dancing in two of them, though she spent most of her time conversing with Jane and Charlotte and waiting for the arrival for the elusive Bingley. Just when the hall was beginning to think that the group of elite were not arriving the doors at the top of the hall opened. Causing the previous dance in the middle of the room to stop and the people to part like the red sea, this grabbed Sophia's attention and turning her gaze; like many of the other room's occupants, to the top of the hall she saw three people standing quite awkwardly at the top. They were too far for her to make them out clearly though Sir Lucas walked over to the group of three and escorted them down.

As they got closer Sophia saw that the party were made of two men, one of medium height with a pleasant look on his face and a mop of ginger hair; he surprisingly resembled Ronald Weasley. _This must be Bingley. _

The other man was tall, saturnine and handsome Sophia noted. Though the look on his face was quite snobbish as he seemed to not want to make eye contact with any of them, of course he could have simply been shy. _So you're Darcy. _

The woman was without any doubt a top level snob, the very way she carried herself and looked at everyone radiated condescension. Her hair was ginger but lighter than Bingley's and she was expensively dressed as well.

Sophia screwed her nose up with distaste at the woman,_ definitely Miss Bingley. _

As the trio walked down the centre of the room the people bowed in a mark of respect and when they came in front of her Sophia curtsied herself. Though when she rose up she raised an eyebrow when she noted that Darcy snapped his head around as well, thinking nothing of it she turned to Charlotte and whispered.

''Well I must say they look like a ball of sunshine.''

Nodding her head Charlotte replied, ''Oh definitely, though Mr Bingley seemed pleasant.''

Before the two could say anymore on the matter Mrs Bennet rushed in and grabbed Jane by the arm exclaiming,

''Hurry Jane, Sir Lucas is introducing us to Mr Bingley and his companions.''

Rolling her eyes at the woman Sophia followed the woman to accompany Jane; though not without grabbing Charlottes arm and dragging her friend along with her.

As the four women arrived were all the rest of the Bennet family had gathered Sophia stood beside Jane with Charlotte just behind them. Whispering to Jane,

''Don't worry I wouldn't have let you be left to be humiliated by your mother alone.''

Jane shyly smiled.

All the Bennets had gathered with the exception of Kitty and Lydia; as they were still in the middle of dancing, though if it weren't impolite to interrupt a dance to extract people from it Sophia was convinced Mrs Bennet would have done it.

Sir Lucas stepped forward and addressed the group gathered.

''This is my daughter Charlotte; as you already know. Jane Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Mr Bennet, Mary Bennet and their cousin Miss Sophia Prescott.''

Each individual bowed as their names had been called, with Sir Lucas continuing.

''And this is Mr Bingley.''

Mr Bingley smiled brightly at the group; though Sophia noticed his gaze had lingered longest on Jane. Which caused a small pleased smirk to form on her face.

''It's a pleasure to have made your acquaintance.''

''This is Miss Bingley.''

The snobby woman simply inclined her head and replied,

''It's a pleasure.''

Scrunching her nose up again in distaste Sophia refrained from sneering at the woman. Though finally her gaze landed on Mr Darcy, he seemed quite aloof but he was easily less condescending than Miss Bingley.

''And finally Mr Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire.''

Mr Darcy simply regarded them laconically.

Finally the introductions were over and Sophia gladly escaped from the group along with Jane and Charlotte.

The next few dances Sophia simply sat and watched; of which Mr Bingley and Jane danced two of. There were nearly sickening how much they both liked each other, especially Mr Bingley as he seemed to be simply enchanted with Jane.

Darcy though danced none, instead preferring to stand around rather miserable looking regarding the room around him. Amused to find that Miss Bingley hung off the man like a dotting pup; of course having such a snob for company could make anybody rather miserable. Though Sophia could see why Miss Bingley was so besotted, as he was easily over six foot with a sinewy figure but his personality wasn't to her tastes.

Feeling rather lonely Sophia noticed Charlotte at the opposite end of the hall conversing with her sister Maria, deciding to walk over to them she headed over. On her way there she walked past Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy in conversation, interested to hear what they were talking about Sophia slowed her pace and discreetly listened into the exchange.

Bingley's sweet lilt was the first thing to reach her ears.

''Come now Darcy. I can't have you sitting round here looking so miserable, you must dance. Especially with so many women needing partners. A few also being uncommonly pretty.''

Smiling at the optimistic man's words of encouragement she continued to listen.

''I am in no mood to dance with women slighted by other men and you are dancing with the only handsome woman in the room.''

Bingley continued in an almost wistful voice.

''Oh yes. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered. But Darcy there are plenty of attractive women in the hall. For instances Miss Bennet's cousin Miss Sophia Prescott is very agreeable.''

Smiling at the man's comment Sophia continued to listen. _It seems he's already in love with my Jane. _

Although her smile soon dissipated when Darcy commented.

''Barely tolerable I dare say. Her hair for starters is barely contained, it nearly looked half wild.''

It was decided that Darcy was as miserable a man as she had ever met and it would take a great deal for him to be redeemed in her eyes. Walking off to her friend Sophia quelled all sour thoughts about the man.

Sometime later Sophia was standing in a group with Jane, Mrs Bennet, Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy. Mrs Bennet of course was doing most of the talking.

''Miss Lucas is a very amusing woman.'' Mr Bingley said good naturedly.

''Oh yes, I've only known her a short time but I've become very fond of her.'' Sophia agreed with a warm smile.

''It is a pity she isn't more handsome though.'' Mrs Bennet insipidly stated, while waving her fan.

Turning her cold gaze on the woman Sophia said coolly, ''Mrs Bennet I hardly think that is necessary to observe.''

True it wasn't true that Charlotte was overly good looking but she was by far not the ugliest girl Sophia had ever encountered. And she had a wonderful personality, which anybody could learn to love.

Mrs Bennet of course ignored her comment and continued on digging a bigger hole for herself.

''Of course it is our Jane who is considered to be the beauty of the county.''

At this declaration Jane started blushing and to stop her mother, of course though when Mrs Bennet got started she seldom stopped.

''When she was fifteen there was a gentlemen so much in love with her, that I was sure he would have made her an offer. However, he did not but he did write her some very pretty verses.''

Sensing Jane's discomfort Sophia placed a hand on Mrs Bennets arm saying.

''And that be the end of it.'' Chuckling she continued- ''I wonder who ever heard of poetry driving away love.''

The diversion worked as Jane sent her a grateful look and it induced Mr Bingley into laughter. Though Sophia was startled when a deep voiced observed.

''I thought poetry was the food of love.''

Turning her gaze round she met eyes with Mr Darcy; noticing there were of a sapphire blue. He was looking at her, in an almost calculating way. Momentarily shocked Sophia quickly replied,

''Yes of a fine deep love it may but if is only a vague inclination that is easily swayed, then it shall undoubtedly put an end to such sentiments.''

Maintaining eye contact with Darcy, Sophia noticed that his eyes were attempting to dissimulate some emotion or thought. _Maybe there is more to you than meets the eye, Darcy. _

''What would you suggest to encourage affection then?'' This inquisition caused his eyes to enlarge marginally as though he was surprised by his own asking, he sent an ephemeral glance at Bingley as though seeing what his reaction was. Though as soon as he returned his gaze to Sophia his impassive mask was once again on his visage.

Smiling charmingly at the man Sophia clasped her hands.

''Well there are great many things that encourage affection. I find myself that dancing encourages it the most, even if you partner is barely tolerable.''

This rejoinder caused Darcy's eyes to widen even further than the previous time and a slight embarrassed blush to fix itself on his cheeks. Smiling that she had proven her point Sophia slightly curtsied and exited the group to go in search of Charlotte.

* * *

Finally extracting the last of the pins from her hair, Sophia set them down on her night stand. The night had been quite enjoyable but the comment that Darcy had made about her appearance still stung more than she would want it to. Looking at herself in the mirror she assessed her face, while self-consciously placing a hand on her hair.

_I know I'm far from beautiful. Having unruly hair is just something I've grown up with, though it's gotten even worse since I've gotten here and I've never cared nor did I have the time to fret about such superficial things as that anyhow. _

Looking down at the brass locket she smiled wistfully thinking about the chance of returning back to 2014.

_If only I could go back to being a student in the 21__st__ century, nobody expected you to be all pampered and looking beautiful. And women were allowed to act as they so choose, they probably haven't even heard of feminism here. Never mind the chance to wear my tracksuits again._

Extinguishing her candle beside her bed Sophia lay her head on her pillow and surrendered to the bliss of slumber. All the while dreaming of when she could return back to her beloved life as a student.


	4. Chapter 3: Netherfield Park

**This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous one but I'll compensate with a longer one in the next chapter. As usual hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Netherfield Park**

''Mr Bingley is just what a young man ought to be: sensible, good humoured-'' Jane wistfully declared with a warm smile on her face.

Looking up from her book Sophia added with a mischievous smirk –'' You forgot handsome and also conveniently rich.''

Sending her a withering look Jane retorted, ''Sophia, you know perfectly well that I do not believe that marriage should be driven by thoughts of money.''

''I know, that's what I most respect about you Jane. Though it doesn't hurt to have the recipient of your affections having a surplus supply.'' Sophia stated with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

''Are you really sure that Mr Bingley likes me?'' Jane timidly asked, while nervously biting her lip and ringing a string of grass through her hands.

Pulling her gaze away from her book again Sophia met the gaze of her angelic friend, ''Jane, I've reassured you about twenty times since yesterday. Mr Bingley was practically in love with you-''

Seeing her friends sceptical look Sophia added- ''Believe me I know the mannerisms of a man that is besotted. For instances he couldn't take his eyes off you the whole evening and he danced with you not once but _twice. _Now I think that was hint towards him liking you.''

With a resigned sigh Jane conceded, ''I suppose then he may like me.''

With a pleased grin Sophia replied, '' That's more like it.''

For the next half hour Jane and Sophia sat in companionable silence with Sophia pursuing her Latin book and Jane simply admiring the natural scenery around the lake.

''You know I still can't believe what his friend said about you.''

Turning her gaze back to her friend Sophia rose a quizzical eyebrow, ''Who? You mean Darcy.''

''Yes, Mr Darcy. What he said about you being 'barely tolerable' was simply rude.''

With smiling eyes Sophia added, ''That it was but to be honest I care little to nothing about the epithets of some man that I shan't ever see again and you cannot be to everyone's individual tastes, as the old saying goes; one I'm particularly fond of, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. Anyhow by the looks of the sky I'd say it's about to rain, so I think it best if we went inside.''

* * *

The following week Sophia and the Bennets were seated around the table having breakfast in the early hours of the morning. And of course Mrs Bennet was missing no opportunity to discuss the Meryton Ball in great depth.

''The third he danced with Miss Lucas, now there is a spinster in the making make no mistakes about that. It really is a pity she is not more handsome. The fourth was with a Miss King of little standing and the fifth again with Jane.''

As Sophia extended her arm to grab a muffin she whispered to Jane,

''You know your mother has an outstanding memory.''

''That she does have.'' Jane chuckled.

Mr Bennet sadly seemed to be reaching his tethers end as he nursed his head in his hand,

''If he had any compassion for me he would have twisted his ankle in the first set.''

Sending her husband a frustrated look Mrs Bennet reprimanded, ''Mr Bennet, the way you carry on you would think our girls look forward to a grand inheritance.''

Before anything else could be said on the matter one of the servant women walked in with a sealed letter in her hand, stopping just beside Jane.

''A letter just arrived from Netherfield Park addressed to Miss Bennet.''

Smiling Jane extended her hand to accept the letter and slightly hesitated before opening it.

With a matching grin Sophia read over her friends shoulder.

Mrs Bennet seemed incapable of containing her eagerness as she burst out exclaiming,

''Now dear, what does it say?''

''It's from Miss Caroline Bingley-''

At this Sophia scrunched her nose up.

-''she has asked me to dine with her.'' Jane began jubilantly, though she became rather deflated when she continued- ''Though her brother shall be dining out.''

Mrs Bennet herself was not very impressed as she said incredulously while grabbing the letter from Jane's hand, ''Dining out! That's unaccountable of him. Dining out indeed.''

The Bennet matron was so engrossed in her own cogitation that she failed to hear Jane say,

''Mama the carriage, please.''

With a pointed look outside Sophia reiterated; except louder than Jane.

''Mrs Bennet, Jane needs the carriage.''

Exiting from her train of thought Mrs Bennet said with a scheming glint shining in her eye,

''Definitely not, she shall go on horseback.''

''Horseback!'' Jane and Sophia exclaimed simultaneously; the former directing her distraught gaze outside.

Of course Sophia could not bite her tongue.

''Mrs Bennet, that's mad to send Jane out on _horseback _in such weather. Do you want her to get ill?''

With a contented look fixed on her visage the woman said with finality, ''Nonsense, she will be fine.''

* * *

Later that same day Sophia was seated on the steps leading down to the kitchen with yet another letter addressed from Netherfield Park; the only difference of course being this one was written by Jane. Without a moment's hesitation Sophia tore open the letter and read it aloud to Mrs Bennet and all three younger girls; who were all dying pieces of material and hanging them above the open fire.

'''And my kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better- but do not be alarmed. Excepting a sore throat, a fever, and a headache there is nothing much wrong with me.''

''Now see what has happened due to your scheming.'' Sophia exclaimed with exasperation.

''Well, my dear, it will be a comfort to know your daughter will die in pursuit of Mr Bingley.'' Mr Bennet stated sarcastically from behind Sophia, while drying his hands on a grummy cloth.

Mrs Bennet in return tutted while hanging a shred of material, ''People do not of colds.''

Raising an eyebrow at the woman Sophia retorted at her back, ''No but she may just die from the shame of such an imprudent mother.''

Though she smirked when she was greeted with Mr bennet's chuckles as he walked away from the kitchen.

Standing up decisively she said to the room at large, ''Well, seeing as I seem to be among the few people in this household to have any consideration for Jane's health I'm going to go see her.''

_And I might as well put my medical training into practice. _

* * *

Climbing over the final hill Sophia stood at the top for a few seconds to regulate her breathing; she had thankfully evaded the rain though the grass was soaking and had creating large amounts of mud. Which clung to the hem of her skirt and shoes, though she was also flushed making her hair rather wild.

Looking down at the imposing structure Sophia simply admired the edifice for a few short moments. It wasn't the first time Sophia had laid eyes on the manor; that being when Mary and she had walked to Meryton on a message for Mrs Bennet. Though she only admired it more this time round. From the sweeping arches, to the rambling lawns and the gorgeous mazes.

Inhaling shortly to collect herself, Sophia progressed forward to the imposing building.

* * *

**Hope this Chapter was to your liking, review, favourite or follow; or even better do them all. **


End file.
